


Secret Keeper....or not

by sillystarshine



Series: Little Bird Chronicles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Clint's dismay his daughter is not the best secret keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Keeper....or not

****

"okay now hold your arm steady. Remember you need to keep both eyes open. good pull back good. Now hold it hold it…aim…."

"Can i release it now daddy? please my arm’s getting tired!"

"you can release when you think it’s the right time…."

"Avia looks at her father slightly exasperated.

"Yes go ahead release it."

Whoosh! Avia heard as she released the arrow as soon as it was out of her hands she scrunched her eyes shut too nervous to see if she actually hit the target this time.

"Did i do it right? Did it hit the target daddy?"

"why don’t you see for yourself?" Clint tells her.

Slowly Avia opened her eyes and saw that she had hit the target! it wasn’t a bullseye but at least she actually hit the target this time! 

"I did it! look daddy look! i hit the the target this time!" She tells Clint jumping up and down in excitement! "I can’t wait to tell mommy!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! hold that thought princess. Do you remember our agreement about training you?"

Avia thinks for a moment before realization dawns on her “i can’t tell mommy.” 

"That’s right it has to stay our little secret for now. Don’t worry baby girl i’ll warm her up to the idea of training you and once she says okay then you can actually show her what i’ve been teaching you okay?"

"Okay…can we get ice cream now?"

"now how did we go from talking about your mom to ice cream?"

"Well we were talking about my training and training makes me hungry and then we talked about mommy which made me think of the yummy dinner she made last night and now i’m hungry and really want ice cream."

"What do you say we get some real food first and then you and I can split a sundae. sound like a plan?"

"okay" Avia responds sounding a little dejected at the thought of not getting to eat desserts first. "But can i choose where we eat?"

"of course lead the way little lady."

**_Later that week_ **

"I only have a meeting with Phil this morning and then i have some paperwork to fill out so I should be home this afternoon." Clint tells Natasha as he pours himself some coffee.

"Oh? then maybe we can…" Natasha starts to say before she’s interrupted by their daughter.

"You’re coming home early daddy?!" Avia asks excitedly.

"that’s right little bird."

Avia smiles  ”When you get home can we go training with my bow?”

An awkward silence fills the kitchen for a few seconds “Clint! We talked about this I thought we both agreed that Avia was too young to start training.” Natasha states annoyed.

"Oh what an imagination our daughter has besides I’m sure what she was trying to say was that she wanted to go practice her bow…ling her bowling skills. Isn’t that right Avia?" Clint tells his daughter hoping she’ll go along with his lie. 

Unfortunately for Clint, Avia didn’t pick up on the hint and had yet to realize that she had revealed her and her dads secret.

"Bowling? No daddy i want to go training with my bow and arrow! like last weekend remember?"

"I don’t know what she’s talking about Tasha."

"daddy how can you forget? i hit the target last…" Avia stops abruptly suddenly remember her promise to keep the training a secret from her mom. "oh umm never mind. Can i have another pancake mama?" Avia asks Natasha quickly changing the subject.

"oh would you look at the time i’m gonna be late. Love you Avie" Clint says deciding he better leave well he can kissing his daughter on the cheek. "and i’ll see you later my gorgeous wife." Clint tells Natasha hoping to avoid her wrath for going against their no training agreement. 

Natasha narrows her eyes as Clint leans in to kiss her “Don’t even try to flirt yourself out of this mess you’ve made for yourself oh husband of mine. We will be talking about this when you get home.”

Clint just gives Natasha a nervous smile thinking to himself that he was in a shit load of trouble when he gets home.

"So my little tweety bird  is there anything else you want to tell me about you and your dad?" Natasha asks her daughter once Clint has left.

Avia looks at her mother with uncertaintiy “umm no?” she asks more than says.

"You know how i feel about secrets Avia." Natasha responds knowing that her daughter was hiding something else.

"But you also said that we should keep our promises no matter what! And daddy made me promise not to tell you that he’s teaching me karate." Avia gasps her hands quickly covering her mouth when she realizes that she revealed another secret."oops i wasn’t supposed to tell you that."

"it’s okay baby you’re not in any trouble. Your dad on the other hand is." 

"Daddy really should stop telling me to keep stuff secret i suck at it. huh mama?" Avia states.

"You don’t suck at anything little bird you just know better than to keep stuff secret especially from your mama." 

"Oh…so can me and daddy still go training with my bow when he gets home?" 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr sillystarshine.tumblr.com and click on the tags page and under Little bird chronicles you'll see the gif set that inspired this! please review! :D


End file.
